dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Speedy dub
The Speedy dub (also known as the Malaysian dub or Malaysian-English dub) was an English dub for the Dragon Ball Z movies. History Very little is known about the origins of this dub other than it was recorded in the mid to late 90's somewhere in Malaysia, and that it was distributed on VCD by Speedy Video, a movie distribution company based in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (hence the name). This dub is notorious among Dragon Ball fans due to its poor acting, small cast of voice actors, bad grammar, and many more problems, and is considered by some to be even worse than the AB Group dub. Actual copies of the VCDs are extremely difficult to come by. Currently, DBZ movies 1-10, 12-13, special 2, and DB movie 3 have been confirmed to exist in physical form, although other movies are assumed to exist except for DB movie 4. Movie 10 (Broly: The Second Coming) has not been fully dubbed by Speedy Video as it still contains occasional Japanese words and screams. Speedy also released a version of "Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!" but did not dub it into English. http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=16321 Script changes Many edits were made to the names of characters and objects. "Saiyan" was translated as "Saiya People" (a literal translation of the Japanese "Saiya-Jin"), "Saiyas", or "Saiya Mans" (Saiya People was used the most). Goku was called "Sangoku", "Gohan" (Movie 9 and 12 only), but mostly just Goku, The Tree of Might was called the "Shinray Tree", Turles was called "Tarés", Vegeta was called "Bezita" (from the Kunrei Shiki romanization of his Japanese name), or "Bida" (from his name in the Chinese dub; Movie 12 only). Goten was called "Paco" or "Gokou", and Cooler was called "Kuralla". There are many other name changes, but some stayed the same or stayed similar to their canonical names. However, in Movie 9 (Bojack Unbound), almost every character's name was changed with the exception of Mr. Satan as Speedy had used the Cantonese dub (from Hong-Kong) as source for the movie. A few of the name changes were: * Infinite Hands (Krillin) * Dorangaso (Trunks) * Uncle Motong (Piccolo, from one of his Chinese names: Dizi Motong) * Goku (Gohan) * Dough (Tien Shinhan) * King (King Kai) * Mr. Poy (Master Roshi) * King Bogo (Bojack) * Gohan (Goku) * Yajaraki (Yajirobe) Another very infamous name change happened in Movie 10, as Videl's name was changed to "Kami", and Goten's to "Goku." Title Changes *Dead Zone - The Vengeance of the Demon King *The World's Strongest - The Strongest Guy in the World *The Tree of Might - The Quest for Earth *Lord Slug - Super Saiya People, Goku *Cooler's Revenge - The Strongest Rivals *The Return of Cooler - Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors *Super Android 13! - Super Battle Of 3 Super Saiyas *Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan - The Burning Battle *Bojack Unbound - Super Guy in the Galaxy *Broly Second Coming - Dangerous Rivals *Fusion Reborn - Rival Fusion *Wrath of the Dragon - Explosion of Dragon Punch *The History of Trunks - The History of Trunk See also *AB Groupe dub (another infamously poor English dub of the Dragon Ball Z films) Category:English dubs Category:Dubs Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Dragon Ball Z